Restless heart
by freakanatomy
Summary: sequel to Brick by Brick
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** if you have not read Brick by Brick I suggest you do becuse you will not understand this fic .. sorry

* * *

Last time on Brick BY Brick

Before Hotch could say anything Emily continued "did you hear that Adam?" the hold team stares at the speaker all thinking the same thing _what the hell is she doing "I_ just proposed. I just proposed to Special Agent Jennifer Jareau. I just proposed to her over the mobile. The whole team heard. Everyone outside this build heard I just proposed. You might not think that a mad thing but believe me I could of nothing worse. You see you can't have inter office relationships, I could get the sack, hell she could get the sack but I don't care. Not at this moment. I need her to know what I planning in case I didn't make it out of here. I so much wanna get out of here and run into her arms. But I can't because you have a gun to my head." She stopped talking. Seconds pasted by in silence then Emily started to talk again" You know what. I am going to get up now" ruffles were heard on the speaker and the hold team holds its breath "and do you see that door. I am going to walk though it and I am going to see my future wife." Footsteps are heard and the door opening.

_Bang!_

"EMILY!"

* * *

Restless heart syndrome

I'm a victim of my symptom  
I am my own worst enemy  
You're a victim of your symptom  
You are your own worst enemy  
Know your enemy.

Green Day

What do you do when you know this is it? This is the moment you die. This is the moment you no longer exist. My life flashed before my eyes. The parents who were absent, the staff who made my childhood bearable, my childhood friends, the girls, my first job, first love, heartache, finding love and every other little insignificant moment that lead me to this moment this spot flashed before my eyes.

I was 30 when I first realised it not blood that makes a family, but the people who are by you side though thick and thin, that's make it. I was with my girlfriend for about a year but I have known her longer. I am so in love with her, my heart is breaking knowing I won't see her i won't see her eyes or her smile. But it's for the best.

I shouldn't have done it. I know that now. It was just easier. I couldn't think of a way out. I just wanted it to stop. I wanted everything to stop. The long nights and early mornings. The shouting and running. I wanted all to end.

I got my wish. I can feel it. I felt it as soon as it hit me. It's in my gut. It feels like nothing I have felt before and I have been hit many times. As soon as it hit me I fell on my knees. Then fell backward. I scream out in pain and I am tiring and stop the bleeding but nothing is working. The pain is intolerable. I close my eyes to stop the pain buts nothing is working.

I feel pressure on my gut and someone shouting for help but I can't open my eyes it hurts too much.

"_It's going to be all right"_ who's that? I can't tell who it can be.

"_Just hang in there"_ the same person says but I don't want to. It hurts so much there's shouting and I can sense some more people coming into the room but I can't open my eyes. I want it to stop.

"It hurts!" I scream

"_You're not going to die!" _but I want to die! I think but it isn't coming

"_The bullet is still in your stomach but you will be okay"_the voice says_. _I don't want to be okay.

"_Don't let _Jennifer_ in here_" A voice says. Jennifer? Jennifer. She will hate me and kill me herself. Let her in her! She can finish the job!

I open my eyes slowly but everything is fussy. The person who is pressing down on my stomach has blood all the way up their arms, they have tears in their eyes and I can hear them crying. I somehow manage to hold on to their hand. I scream out in pain as they apply more pressure.

"Fuck! That hurts!Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"_Don't you even think of dying"_ I try and open my mouth to say some think but I cannot. The pain is vibrating though my whole body and I think my body is on fire. I lift up my finger and point it to me. Whoever the person is gets the picture and leans into me so there ear is to my mouth. And with everything I have I say the words that mean everything to me but wouldn't mean anything to them.

"Sorry" and the last thing I see is a blond running in and a man trying to block her way.

"EMILY"!

* * *

Please R&R it just takes seconds


	2. Chapter 2

Restless Heart Syndrome 

I'm a victim of my symptom  
I am my own worst enemy  
You're a victim of your symptom  
You are your own worst enemy  
Know your enemy.

-Green Day

The scream left me before I even fully comprehend what had happened. I struggled to get out of Garcia grip which had tighten considerably since the shot. "Garcia let me go!"I shout though the tears.

No she can't be. No I refuse to be. She isn't dead. She NOT dead. She isn't dead until she is cold in my arms. "Garcia let me go"! I say as the tears just keep on coming.

All around me people are running around to see what happened Hotch, Morgan and Reid have gone into the building along with the FBI storm team. "Garcia please" I beg but she doesn't let me go she just holds me tight and says comforting things into my ear but I block them out. I don't want comforting I want her .I want her. I want my girlfriend no not girlfriend fiancé. I can't believe she proposed to me.

Shit the whole team know. O well it won't be a big surprise when we send out wedding invitations. Wait why the fuck am I thinking about that .EMILY COULD BE DEAD!

"JJ you need to calm down" Garcia says

"Don't... tell... me... to calm down my fiancé... could be..." I couldn't say the word. If I say the word it might become a reality. I push away from Garcia and run into the building. I don't exactly know which room she is in so end up running down different hallways. I see the police all going in one direction so that's the direction I head. I start running faster and that's when Morgan sees me and grabs me

"JJ you need to stay here" he says whilst trying to hold me as I fight off him

I enter the room letting the scene in front of me sink in

"EMILY!"

* * *

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Willowezra- thanks for reviewing... is this quick enough for ya?

* * *

Restless Heart Syndrome

I'm a victim of my symptom  
I am my own worst enemy  
You're a victim of your symptom  
You are your own worst enemy  
Know your enemy.

-Green Day

"Come on, you're going to the hospital,"

"No I am not, I am fine,"

"Don't you dare argue with me about going to the hospital! You were in that room for nearly a day and a half you are going and that final!"

"I don't care I am not going. I am fine,"

"You could have died!"

"But I didn't! I am here alive I just want to go home with you and be in your arms,"

"Please for me." the blond begged "When you were in there I thought I had lost you,"

"I know" the brunette said as she gathers the blond in her arms. JJ hugged the brunette for dear life never wanting to let go.

"You sacred me" the blond whispering in the brunettes ear

"I know" the brunette said stroking JJ blond hair trying to calm her down. It was funny at first the blonde was suppose to be calming her down and now the roles had been reversed.

"Never scare me like that again"

"I won't,"

"Promise?"

"I promise," JJ hugged the brunette tighter.

_Flash back _

_JJ stood in the doorway taking in the scene before. In front of her were three people. Hotch, who was standing to the side of the room, and two people on the floor both covered in blood. One was lying on the floor and didn't look they were breathing and the other was putting pressure down on the lifeless person body _

"_Emily," was the fist the blond said well more liked screamed. _

_The person who was putting pressure on the wound slowly turned around_

"_Midget," was all she said as more tears escaped from her eyes. JJ ran to her fiancé and gathered her up in her arms. She didn't care that Emily's hands, arms, clothes were covered in blood. Emily was alive._

_Emily clung to the blond with everything she had. A couple of minutes ago Emily thought she wasn't going to see JJ again and now she was hugging the live out of the love of her live. JJ pulled back and wiped the tears streaked face of her lover. "Hey," she said in a wiping her tears away_

"_Hey back," the brunette said and they both leaned in for a kiss. It was the first kiss they shared in front of their work friends but that didn't even register with them. This was a kiss to reassure them both that they had each other. That they both had survived another day that love was strong enough to survive anything even a hostage situation. JJ pulled pack when air was becoming an issue_

"_Did you mean it?" the blonde asks and Emily who looked confused so she elaborated "about marrying me?"_

"_The ring is in the gun compartment in the car... I needed to put it somewhere safe," Emily said with a hint of a smile_

"_Then I defiantly meant my answer" they both lean in for a kiss and this time it wasn't about assurances or love. This was about want, pure unadulterated want. They only broke apart when Hotch started to cough._

_End of flashback _

"Ladies either go to hospital or go home either way get the hell out here you're disgustingly cute" Garcia said once the couple stopped hugging.

JJ pulled away from Emily but made sure her hand was intertwined tightly around Emily's "I'm sorry," the blond said to her best friend Garcia just waved her hand in the air

"Doesn't matter, what are friends for," JJ pulled her into a one armed hug because her other hand was occupied with Emily hand. Once JJ untangled herself from the hug the two agents walked to the SUV that the police department had supplied them opened the door for Emily who slowly slid inside the car. JJ got inside the divers side and was just about to pull away when a knock came on the window.

JJ pulled down the window and Hotch lent against the side of the door

"I believe we might have to have a talk when we get back to DC,"

"Yes sir I believe we do," JJ said with a smile

" but not until then," he said with a hint of a smile, "go to the hotel get some sleep," he nodded to Emily " look after her," he turned around then lean into JJ and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and nodded and head of to the hotel.

JJ guided the tired agent into the bathroom of their hotel room her and place her on the stool whilst JJ turned the shower on to the desired temperate.

After Hotch had left Emily had became silent almost too silent. JJ knew what was happening, everything that had happen the past two days was catching up with Emily and she was in shock. JJ knelt in front of the brunette and kissed her forehead before gently taking of Emily top, being careful not to touch any injuries that Emily had sustained whilst she was in the room. The blonde guided the brunette up to standing position and tugged her trousers down along with her underwear and unhooked her bra and dumped all her clothes in a pile next to them.

There was nothing sexual about the movement. Neither of them even had any impure thoughts. Emily was wrapped up in what had happen to her and JJ was struggling not to cry every time she saw each new imperfection on her lover's skin.

Once Emily had all her clothes off JJ made quick work of hers and guided Emily in to the shower and just held her as the hot water washed over both of them. She felt more than heard hit. She felt Emily let go. Let go of everything that had happened. Sure, she had cried at the scene but that was just tears of relief. This was something different. Her whole body shook as she sobbed into the neck of JJ, who was holding her as if she was afraid let go she would be back in that room again.

"I got you, and I am never letting go," JJ tightened her grip on Emily stroking the profilers now wet her "I am never letting go and that's a promise,"

* * *

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all your reviews keep them coming please **

**

* * *

**

Restless Heart Syndrome 

I'm a victim of my symptom  
I am my own worst enemy  
You're a victim of your symptom  
You are your own worst enemy  
Know your enemy.

-Green Day

"I keep on having nightmares. I close my eyes and he is just there. Where in room. The room he locked me up in. I can't get out. I scream and try kick down the door but I can't get out. I try so many ways. Though the window, though the ceiling though the walls though the God damn floor but I can't get out.

I scream but no one hears. I scream out JJ's name but she never comes. And he's just there just watching me. With each breath, he comes closer to me. He hits me again, again and again until I beg him to stop. He does. Then he just stands there and blood appears on his stomach and he says "you did this" and he collapses on the floor. I help him. I try and stop the bleeding but I can't find where it's coming from. He dies again by my arms.

You know that green day song Restless Heart Syndrome there's a versus in that that always makes me think back to that day

I'm a victim of my symptom  
I am my own worst enemy  
you're a victim of your symptom  
you are your own worst enemy  
Know your enemy

People say it about drugs and you know there probably right but I don't think it's like that. I think it's about love.

You probably think I am stupid, hell I think I am stupid. But love, I think love made me do what I did. I was a victim to love. Love made me propose to Jenifer over the god damn radio. Love made me throw away all my years of training and open the door in that room. Love was my enemy that day because JJ love and mine cost a life. The unsub was a victim of that love.

If I didn't love JJ so much he would have lived. He would have lived. Of course it would be a life behind bars but that wouldn't of mattered because he would be alive and I wouldn't still have blood on my hands.

I remember realising the bullet had hit him and not me. I ran over to get him. I ran over to help him. He wanted to die. He wanted it all to end. But I won't let him. I kept shouting at him not to die, that he couldn't die. And then he did. He died and I couldn't stop him.

He should be in jail not 6 feet under the ground!

I hate him! I hate him so much it actually hurt. Why did he do it! He didn't have to but he still did! I hate he made me into this! I can't sleep! Every time I look at JJ it reminds about how much our love destroyed him. He is dead because of me and I hate it and I hate him"

Emily falls on to the couch denying the urge to cry. The gentleman who had listened to Emily rant waited until she had calmed down before talking.

"Do you know why your here?" he asks her calmly

"Yeah, Hotch thinks I have PTSD, so come on doc do I,"

"No,"

"That what I said. I am going to go now" she gets up and heads for the door

"You feel guilty," this makes the agent turn around

"I don't feel guilty, I feel hate. I hate him. I hate him with every fibre of my being. I loathe him," the agent says though gritted teeth.

"No you don't, you feel guilty. If you hadn't of opened that door he would have survived. Or at least that what you think"

"Whatever I'm done here." she opened the door

"Please agent come and sit back down and talk about this,"

"Thanks but no thanks," the brunette agent coldly snaps and slams the door shut.

It had been three months since that day and everyone can tell the difference with Emily, JJ more than the others. Before it Emily would say I love you whenever she got the chance and sex would be when ever and where ever possible now Emily doesn't touch her. At first she thought it was normal Emily was in shock after all, but after awhile JJ thought differently. But she was always there. JJ would hold her when Emily woke up in the middle of the night screaming. She was there when Emily was too tired to even make it up stair to their bed because of the nightmares. She was there, she was going nowhere.

After the therapy session Emily went back to the bullpen getting on with her work. The playful banter that had once filled the air was now taken over with just barely heard conversations of her co workers. She didn't even realize that she had been crying until a tear fell on to a case file. She wiped the tear off her cheek with her index finger and just stared.

She needed JJ.

She got up from her desk and head toward JJ office. She stamped on the urge to cry; she did not want to show weakness in front of her co-workers, no she didn't want to show weakness to her family. Normally they left there relationship outside the office but today Emily need JJ. She opened the door to her lover's office not even thinking to knock. There was another agent in with JJ, but as soon as JJ saw Emily's face Emily became her priority.

"Excuse me agent this will have to wait for another time," she said polity not moving her eyes from the brunette

"But, this need to be do-"

"I said another time agent." she said sternly and did not even look at him as he left the room closing the door behind him.

"Midget I need you" Emily says before she hits the ground. JJ rushes of to the collapsed agent and holds her whiles she cries. JJ just rocks her whispering soft nothing into her ear. She said the promise she made to Emily the day she got out of the room

"I'm not letting you go, I'm going nowhere"

"Why did he die?" Emily finally whimpered

"What"

"He died" Emily reiterated "he died and his blood is still on my hands. Literally still there. It's my fault he died if I didn't open the door then the sniper wouldn't of had a shot and he wouldn't of don't you get it my fault he is six feet under!"

" oh honey" JJ gathered Emily back up in her arms and never wanted to let go " honey it not your fault you heard what Hotch said, the Unsub was pointing his gun at you if the sniper had to took the shot you would of died. even if you hadn't of opened the door a storm team would of stormed the building and him probably would of been shot then. I cant lived with you. I am not sorry he is dead because you are still alive. Your still with me, I won't ever be sorry for that"

Emil just gripped her tighter as the three months of guilty, hate and unpronounced love caught up with her.

_Guilt is perhaps the most painful companion of death-__Coco Chanel_

_

* * *

_

Please review: )


	5. Chapter 5

Restless heart syndrome

I'm a victim of my symptom  
I am my own worst enemy  
You're a victim of your symptom  
You are your own worst enemy  
Know your enemy.

-Green Day

"Are you going to tell me where were going?"

"Nope"

"Well at least let me see where were going"

"Nope"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes"

"Then take of this damn blind fold!"

"I thought you loved it when I blindfolded you" JJ's legs nearly collapsed on herself when that was whispered in her ear by the other agent.

"Not fair! You can't do that. You know what that voice does to me"

"If you stop complaining then maybe I won't use such dirty tactics"

"But I like it when you're dirty" the blonde agent whined in a childish voice

" oh I know you do" Emily said smiling widely even though JJ couldn't see it " but for now I don't want to be dirty with you I want us just to be" and with that Emily lead JJ further and further up the stairs. Emily open the door and a big gust of cold air hit the agent body making them shiver from the cold. Emily just took of her coat hung it around JJ and lead her to a place in the middle of the rooftop. "Okay now I am going to undo the blind fold so no attacking me" Emily said lightly

"Why would I attack you" JJ said as Emily undid the knot behind her head. "I mean I wasn't the one who was kidnapped from her home, blindfolded, taken to some really cold place with lots of stairs. Imaybe walking to my own death! No Emily of course I wont attack you "she said sarcastically.

" right I am going to take off the blind fold" ignoring JJ rant she took of the blindfold and stepped back from JJ so she was out of reaching took in the scene in front go her. There were on a roof. By the looks of the surroundings the roof of Emily's old apartment building. In front of her was a standalone heater warming up a blanket and a picnic basket. Beside the basket was a bottle of wine and two empty glasses. JJ turned to look at Emily and smiled.

"What all this for?"

"Because I can" was Emily only reply and lead JJ to the blanket. JJ sat down whilst Emily poured two glasses of wine. Giving one to JJ Emily sat be hide her, her Legs going either side her and letting JJ lean her back against her front.

They sat in silence and watched the sun set over the white house. Every once in a while Emily would take something out of the basket and share it with JJ. But they didn't say anything. They didn't need to.

It had been a month since Emily's break down in JJ office. Slowly Emily was getting back to her old self. Of course she still had the nightmare but it wasn't every night now. Emily still hadn't said the words I love you yet to JJ but with every innocent touch and every kiss the unsaid words were spoken to JJ. JJ wasn't complaining that Emily didn't say I love you because she knew it would take time but she still longed to hear the three words that meant so much to anymore who heard them and also to feel a less then innocent touch from Emily but she was happy to wait.

JJ snuggled more back into Emily and Emily tightened her grip on JJ placing her chin on JJ's shoulder she kissed her neck then whispered the word JJ lingered to her.

"I love you "Emily said in the most sincere voice. "I love you so much." She kissed JJ on the cheek again. "I know over the past weeks. I have been difficult" JJ was about to interrupt but Emily just carried on "I know you are going to say it not my fault but still it has to of been hard on you to. I love you so much. I am glad I have you with me. I am sorry I haven't been there for you in the past couple of weeks. I am sorry I haven't said I love you since that day. But believe me when I say. I love you so much."

JJ turned got out of Emily's grip and turn to see Emily. There were streak of tears going down Emily's face. She kissed each one away until Emily stopped crying. She made Emily look her in the eye and carried on "now listen here Emily Prentiss I love you so much. I know the last couple of weeks have been difficult but where still here were still together. I wouldn't love you if told me everyone of your feeling because where would be the mystery in that. I love you for you. You needed time. I get that. Hell I needed time. But where here. We here right now and I love you so much".

JJ crashed their lips together making to people into one. JJ leaned into Emily until she was lying down with JJ was on top of her. JJ rained kisses down on Emily face neck, anywhere that she could kiss. Emily chased her hand up JJ's stomach then grabbed the hem of her shirt. She looked at JJ

"Let me make love to you"

JJ nodded and Emily took of top throwing it haphazardly onto the vacant rooftop.

* * *

Please review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Restless heart syndrome

I'm a victim of my symptom  
I am my own worst enemy  
you're a victim of your symptom  
you are your own worst enemy  
Know your enemy.

-Green Day

"Please...just... no don't come here... I'll meet you... please... don't... no please... but... no! Shit!" Emily shouted into the bullpen as she chucked down her phone, the whole bull pen stopped and at the outburst and looked at the agent slide down in to her chair looking mightily pissed off. It was like she had a neon sign saying "I am pissed off so fuck off" above her head because do no one came up to her to ask whats wrong.

A little while later JJ walked into the bull pen and immediately sensed the tension in the room "what's wrong" she directed the question at the whole team but Morgan just shrugged his shoulders and nodded to Emily. JJ looked at her lover and walked up to her and sat on the edge of her desk.

"Em what's wrong?" JJ said

"You're about to find out" she looked over the elevators.

At that precise time Ambassador Prentiss walked out of the elevator and headed straight toward Emily. JJ just looked back to Emily and back to the ambassador. Her flight or fight emotions kicked in. The ambassador did not like JJ. She made that perfectly clear when Emily brought JJ to a family dinner six months previous. So now she was wondering why the ambassador would be here of all places

"Hello mother" Emily said with disgust.

"Hello"

"Mother you didn't have to come here I would off"

"Nonsense" she waved her hand to disregard the subject "I was in the area and thought I would give it to you here"

"But it was at your house, the other side of the city" simply stated

"That doesn't matter I want to meet him were the lucky fella" Emily chocked on the coffee she was drinking. JJplaced a comforting but affectionate hand on Emily arm

"You alright?" asked JJ

"You have got to be kidding!" the ambassador shouted "nope not a chance, not a chance in hell"

"Mother!" Emily shouting quickly getting up from her chair to stop her mother from walking out of the bullpen. JJ was now even more confused

"Don't mother me! I am not give you it" the ambassador turned back to the elevator

"Whether you like it or not it mine, you can't keep it away from me" Emily shouted back

"Trust me I don't care, you not having it!" she shouted back. Emily ran over to her mother and stood in font of her mother

"It belongs in the family. I'm the only one left. Please mum please can I have it" Emily ended in whisper. Emily hated begging the most but for this she was will to set aside her own pride her. The ambassador looked from her daughter to the rest of the team each showing concern at their friend's outburst. "please I'm begging"

"Fine! Just fine" the ambassador handed Emily a blue valet Jewelery box.

"Thank you" Emily breathe out and placed the blue jewelery box in one of her trouser pockets

"Don't even think of giving me an invite"

"Trust me mother I wasn't going to send you one "Emily spat as she watched her mother walk around her and out of the bullpen, affectively walked out of her life. The bullpen went quite until Emily shouted

"shows over people , go do some work or something" Emily glared at everyone until they got back on with their work the only person who didn't say anything or indeed return to work was JJ.

"Hey honey, what was that?" JJ asked quietly knowing how much Emily likes to keep her personal like personal.

"Erm, I'll tell you tonight don't worry" she kissed JJ on the cheek and head of to see Garcia

* * *

"What am I going to do" the brunette agent asked desperately to the blond goddess

"About what sugar bee?" she asked as Emily got settled sitting in the chair opposite her

"About my mother! About JJ!"

"I see you asked your mother about the ring?" the goddess said knowingly

"Yeah that why she came to day to give me the ring. She thought I was proposing to a man that's why she gave me the ring. She knows I'm gay. She knows I am in a relationship with JJ. She's living in a world of denial!"

"I know sweet pea" she said trying to comfort the distressed agent "listen how you going to do it?" she asks excitingly

"She knows how I am going to propose hell the whole team knows how I was going to propose!"

"How about what we disused before you..."

"Really do you think it will be alright?" a hint of a smile on the brunettes face.

"Of course now get out this goddess needs to works" Garcia said shoving Emily out of the door.

Emily walked back to the bullpen with a new goal. Tonight she was going to propose to JJ properly not over some phone in the middle of a hostage situation but face to face.

And she couldn't be more nervous.


	7. Chapter 7

Restless heart syndrome

I'm a victim of my symptom  
I am my own worst enemy  
You're a victim of your symptom  
You are your own worst enemy  
Know your enemy.

-Green Day

Emily walked in to the Bullpen and headed straight to JJ office. She needed to make up and excuse as to why she need to be home earlier then her instead of leaving together like they normally do. They had moved into ether about 2 months ago and every was going awesomely She hoped they didn't have a case because she doesn't need courage she just thought she can only do this once, well twice but who is really counting.

_Knock Knock knock _

Come in she heard from inside the room

"Hey Jay"

"Hey you alright?" the blond agent said dropping the case file she was currently working on

"Yeah listen I need to get home early is that alright" Emily asked gently Jay got up and walked over to Emily

"Of course you didn't need to ask me, I'll tell Hotch. You just go home and get some rest" both Emily and JJ wanted to kiss each other just feel each other but because JJ's office had a camera in they couldn't ,they settled on a hug with Emily whispering " I wish I could do more than hug you" and she left.

When Emily got home she dumped her shopping in the kitchen and ran up the stairs for a shower. She didn't have a lot of time 3 hours and 24 minutes to be exact. She just put joggers and tee on and ran down the stairs again. She was going to get dressed up but not yet.

She set the table in their living room up. A candle on each end, plates in their set places, knives and forks in their places too. She placed a beer inside the fridge knowing JJ prefers beer to wine and started to make her favorite meal, she did all this listening Dinosaur Jr.

Before she knew it JJ would be arriving in less than twenty minutes. Emily made sure everything was cooking right and ran up the stairs to get ready. She was going to wear a dress to surprise JJ but then she realized she didn't own a dress she settled on her most expensive suit. Once she was ready and had less than 2 minutes before JJ arrived. She again ran down the stairs, switched her music over to GreenDay because JJ was a secret lover of rock and loved Green Day, she turned down the oven so the meal didn't burn and headed to the door to open just in time for JJ to put the key in the door.

To say JJ was in shock when she entered her home was an understatement. She didn't say anything for a good five minutes apart from the occasional "wow" or even "oh Emily". JJ took every detail in from the table setting to the music she could hear lingering in the back ground. The music didn't match the scene, no way cold American idiot make any scene romantic but for some reason it made the scene in front of her, magic.

Emily walked up to JJ grabbed her laptop bag and coat and placed inside the cupboard next to the front door then guided JJ to sit at the table. This was all done in silence both not wanting to destroy the moment.

"Emily" JJ managed to get out swallowing the lump in her throat and blinking back tears, "what is all this?"

" this is me" she pointed to herself " spoiling you" pointed to JJ " rotten, so sit back and enjoy" and with then Emily went into the kitchen grabbed the beer from the fridge and handed it to JJ whose smile went impossibly wider.

They made small talk whilst Emily was in the kitchen. But that only took about ten minutes then she walked into the inhering room. And placed the meal in front of JJ.

"Mac and cheese!" JJ actually squealed

" now you know how bad I am at cooking that's way this took so long but here you go, I hope you don't get food poisoning" she lent down kissed JJ cheek then pulled back only to be pulled in for another kiss by JJ. The kiss left both agents breathless but neither minded.

Half way through the meal JJ was beginning to suspect Emily was becoming more nervous for no obvious reason, this was due to Emily who kept on touching her leg. JJ grabbed Emily spare hand and squeezed just a little bit.

"Hey thank you," JJsaid honestly

"It was nothing," Emily waved the compliant away but JJ was having none of that

"No I mean it. My favorite meal, favorite music, favorite drink, hang on this isn't some ploy to break up with me is it?" JJ asked teasingly

"This wasn't to break up with you this was to ask you to marry me," Emily blurted out and her hand covered her mouth seemly to place the word that had just come out to be reeled back in.

JJ sat here in silence. She thought she was already Emily fiance. They never talked about it after the hostage incident but she just thought it was a given.

"Shit JJ I wasn't suppose to say it like that" Emily words came out like a ramble. JJ got up and quickly walked up to Emily and place a gently kiss on Emily now trembling lips. She placed both her hands on Emily head and made Emily look at her.

" say it like you was suppose to say I then, you already know my answer, just say it" JJ almost pleaded.

Emily stood up placed JJ in her now vacated seat and knelt front of the now crying blond agent

Emily took a deep breath and let the word pour out of her heart.

"Okay. As you properly already know this wasn't my idea. You already know my idea to propose to you was. This was actually Garcia idea and now I am not going to talk about Garcia because this is just me and you not Garcia- "Emily was cut of rambling with a gentle kiss from JJ" thank you I need that okay hear I go again. The thing is. I love you. I want to wake up to you every morning and go to sleep with you every night. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So for the second, no third time Jenifer will you marry me" and Emily took out the blue box that her mother gave her and opened it. Inside was the perfect ring for JJ. A simple silver band with Sapphire inside the band

JJ literally knocked over Emily when she hugged her.

"I'll take that as a yes" JJ kissed Emily with very thing she possessed

"Take that as a hell yes"


	8. Chapter 8

So this is the last chapter hope you enjoyed please review it lets me know I am loved

* * *

Restless heart syndrome

I'm a victim of my symptom  
I am my own worst enemy  
you're a victim of your symptom  
you're your own worst enemy  
Know your enemy.

-Green Day

"Emily where the-"

"Gun safe, JJ where the"

"Kitchen table!" JJ shouted from the second floor of the house. The beginning of the day was always this hectic in the Jareau- Prentiss household but today was particularly busy. Today they were leaving their 8-month-old son Henry Jareau- Prentiss with JJ's mother for the first time. Of course Emily had left Henry before but JJ hadn't and she was feeling a bit nervous to say the least. Emily was feeling nervous too because it would be the first time that both JJ and herself weren't there to take care of Henry and that thought alone made her stomach hurt.

"JJ were is my laptop ba-"

"Did you even look in the bedroom?" JJ said walking down the stairs holding Emily laptop bag.

"What would I do without you?" Emily said taking the bag from JJ

"Is that a rhetorical question because" JJ was cut off with a gently kiss

"Go say goodbye to your son, I already have, and I'll meet you outside in the car" Emily said taking her badge from the coffee table and heading outside.

All the team was heading out to a conference about suspect behavior in New York so all the team was taking the team plane to get there. JJ was unusually quite on route to airfield which Emily had expected and she knew her wife need time to herself even if she was in a car with her wife. Emily just reached across and intertwined hers and JJ hands signalling to her wife she was there. Emily gave a quick smile to JJ and then turned her eyes back to the road.

"How did I get so lucky?"

"You mean as me being you wife, I have no idea" Emily said lightly

"I love you"

"And I love you"

When they got on to the plane Emily and JJ took their normal seats in the plane and waited the arrival of the rest of the team. Emily wanted to get some sleep so straight away closed her eyes.

"You can ring her you know" Emily said without opening her eyes. Next to her JJ was fiddling with her mobile debating whether or not to call her mother.

"How did you- your physic I forgot" JJ let out a little chuckle "I don't want to seem crazy" she admitted

"JJ the first time I went away I rang you ten times in the first 3 hours, remember you actually told me if I rang again you would divorce me because I kept on waking Henry up" Emily said with fond smile "ring up your mum she won't mind" Emily leaned toward JJ and kissed her cheek and returned back to trying to catch some shut eye whist JJ check up on their son. Emily had to inwardly smile because if JJ hadn't of rang up her mum she was going to and she would look crazy doing that.

Emily was on the verge of sleep when

"Hello ladies, I trust you had a super weekend?" Morgan said walking on to the plane.

"Of course" JJ replied "yourself?"

"You know me I always have a great weekend" he gave the two woman a smile which meant '_I got some this weekend_" JJ couldn't help but chuckle quietly '_I got more than some'_ she thought.

Hotch Rossi and Reid were all next and now it was Garcia turn to turn up. Garcia turned up ten minutes after everyone else saying her apologues as to why she was late all the way to her seat which was just in front of her two married best friends.

"Your late" JJ stated

"Yerp" the goddess replied giddily

"I don't want to know" JJ say laughing knowing Garcia was late because of the same reason Emily and JJ were late nearly every day.

"So Emily" Emily open her eyes to address the goddess "what have you planned for yours and JJ anniversary?"

"Shit! It's our anniversary when?" Emily shouted

"In three days" JJ said not liking the fact that Emily forgot their anniversary. After all it had only been two year ago they got married in a small church in front of friends and JJ's family.

"That's fine then" Emily said calmly placing her head on the head rest closing her eyes.

"And why is that fine" JJ said though gritted teeth.

"There is still time for the ticket to arrive" Emily said simply.

"Ticket?"

"Did you really think I would forget our anniversary? You know me better then that midget" Emily smirked

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise"

"Please tell me" JJ leaned and kissed Emily "I'll make it worth your while" she said teasingly

"Okay stop right there" the technician said pushing JJ away from Emily and making her sit in her own seat "the last time you said that JJ you got caught having sex in the toilet by Hotch" both Emily and JJ's faces went bright red.

"How did you, Emily!"

"What she all knowing" Emily said pointing at her best friend. She lean across and kissed her wife's check. "Just wait until we get to the hotel" Emily promised and went back to trying to get some shut eye, after all JJ kept her up for most of the night.

_The end_

_

* * *

_

Hope you all enjoyed please review.


End file.
